ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Upchuck
Upchuck is the Omnitrix's DNA sample(s) of a Gourmand (both Perk and Murk) from the planet Peptos XI. Appearance Ben as Perk Upchuck Perk Upchuck has green skin, six sprout-like growths on the back of his head, a dark-green patch of skin on his head, light-green skin on his face and belly and a crooked teeth overbite. He has whisker like lines on his face. He also has a green tail. In the original series, Perk Upchuck wore a black open-front suit with white over-sleeves and white bands around his legs and white padding under his three-toed feet and wears the Omnitrix symbol on his left hand. In Omniverse, 16 year old Perk Upchuck closely resembles his 11 year old form without clothes. 11 year old Ben as Perk Upchuck in Omniverse looks almost the same as the original series, but now has green eyes, the Omnitrix symbol on his left hand is now green, and he now has bare feet with short claws. Ben as Murk Upchuck Murk Upchuck has swampy-green skin, tanned stomach and muzzles, black digits and black-green spots on his tail, limbs, hips on his back. His eyes are now sharper and green. He also has whisker like lines. His teeth are now more aligned with visibly sharp canine teeth. He wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his stomach. In Heroes United, Murk Upchuck's black stripes on his face are longer, reaching his mouth. Also, he only has two lines instead of three. His claws are attached to his hands through finger stubs. In Omniverse, Murk Upchuck resembles his Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien'' design, except that his claws are longer and bigger, his sprouts are brighter, and he has less spots on his body. He has only two teeth in the shape of a underbite. The markings on his face are also thinner and contained by the face, no longer spanning the head. Mad Ben as Perk Upchuck Mad Ben as Perk Upchuck has skin coloring that looks more like that of a Murk Gourmand. His teeth are also mirrored. He wears a black helmet with a spike and orange glasses on it and spiked shoulder pads that are connected. He has orange bandages around his wrists. The spikes on the pads are orange. The strap connecting the pads goes around the Omnitrix, which is on his chest. His eyes and Omnitrix are orange. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, Perk Upchuck has his Omniverse ''appearance, but with aligned teeth. He now has a slightly longer tail. Murk Upchuck has his ''Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance. Ben 10,000 as Perk Upchuck wears a suit reminiscent of the original series attire, now with stripes. In Ben 10: Unbound , 16 year old Ben as Perk Upchuck has his ''Omniverse appearance but with a slightly longer tail and his teeth are different. 16 year old Ben as Murk Upchuck has his Omniverse appearance but with a slightly longer tail and more spots. 11 year old Ben as Upchuck has his Omniverse Young appearance but suit colors are reversed and the Omnitrix is on the right hand. In Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes, Murk Upchuck has his Ultimate Alien ''appearance. Powers and Abilities Being a Gourmand, Upchuck has four strong, adhesive tongues that can stretch to great lengths, allowing Upchuck to latch onto large objects and reel them in with relative ease. Upchuck's mouth and stomach can also stretch, allowing him to swallow and digest objects fairly larger than itself. Upchuck possesses several acid-filled stomachs that dissolve almost all forms of matter, except ironically, ordinary human food and other organic matter. The items ingested are converted into explosive balls of liquids that can be expelled at will with great accuracy, he can also make them curve, like a boomerang, shuriken, or frisbee. This ability was demonstrated in ''Secret of the Omnitrix. Upchuck also seems to be able to take a surprising amount of punishment for a creature of its size, able to take the brunt force of a moving car impact as well as surviving after being thrown through a wall. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his Omniverse appearences for both Murk and Perk He appears in The Strange Case of Mr. Pesident and Ben 10! to eat a large alien cheeseburger. Sem 10 In Sem 10, he is Sem's favorite alien. Jimmy 10 In episode 7 of Jimmy 10, Jimmy transforms into Upchuck accidently, so he decides to go Reload and make an attempt to destroy Zombozo once and for all. Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity He makes his first reappearance in Does This Dimension Make Me Look Fat? to battle some of Vilgax's drones. He is later used again in the same episode to fight Vilgax. Dan 10 In Dan 10 Upchuck is called Guts because he was disgusted by his real name. Tomas 10 In Tomas 10, he is one of Tomas's original 10 aliens. His appearence is the same as the original series. *Trashing About(debut) *One More for the Road *Alone Together *The Big Time Rush *Doppelt, Doppelt *How Hard do you Rock *I scream, you scream, we all scream *Inspector #10 *My Big Fat Alien Wedding *Inspector #13 *When the Lights Go Out *Playstation 3.0 *In the Web of Black Spider *The Creator of Everything *Crime and Astonishment Ben 10 omniverse force ---- Ben 10: The Omniwars Upchuck will appear in the second season. For the first time, he has different voice actors for the Perk and Murk forms in the same show. He is voiced by Eric Bauza(Perk) and Dee Bradley Baker (Murk). Ben 10: Peace in Dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 *Gwen 10 Returns Part 2 Ben 10: Alien Universe *''Feel My Ghostly Wrath'' *''X-Mas'' Ben 10 :Omniverse Unbound He reappears in the episode Partner problem to eat Sunder's hoverboard. He is used by Young Ben in Gone Fishing to defeat a pirate minion. Richard's A Christmas Carol In Richard's A Christmas Carol, Upchuck portays the part of a charity worker who visits Scrooge seaking money for the poor for the holidays. He has no speaking lines. Comically, the whole time he is visiting Scrooge, the other charity worker is pressing him against the wall. When he moves, Upchuck falls face first to the ground. Stew 10 In Stew 10, he hasn't been used or unlocked yet. But he is confirmed to appear. Appearances Ben 10: The Omniwars Unknown; Murk will appear first. Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes *Man Of Tomorrow (first re-appearance) *Lightning Storm Brandon 10 Original Series *The Reunion (First Appearance) *Road Trip *Brandon 10 vs the Extreme 10 Part 2 Alien Force *The Battle For Earth Part 1 (First Re-Appearance) *Attack of the Cute *Dimensional Dilemma *Key o Bishop 10 Appearences *Pilot (Bishop 10) Ben 10: Legend of Ken Upchuck appears in the series Ben 10: Legend of Ken. He is one of Ken's original 10 aliens and one of the three canon aliens in that group. He returns to his original series appearnce. Appearances- *TBA Mark 10 *Final Destination (Murk) *Home Sweet Home (Murk) *Darksied (Perk) Gallery 16_yr_old_Upchuck.png Murk.png Upchucks.png Perkchuck.png UC.png Upchuck Order.png BTDW Upchucks.png|The Upchucks in BTDW UpchuckAoC.png|Upchuck in Attack of the Cute BTE Upchuck.png|Upchuck in BTE Perk Upchuck Unpixel.png|12 year-old Perk Upchuck in Ben 10: Origins. File:11_Year_Old_Murk_Upchuck.png|thumb|11 Year Old Murk Upchuck (Art by Crimson) albedochuck.png|Albedo as Upchuck by CS. Upchuck Ultimate Insanity character.png Upchuck(Jordan 12).png Austen 14,0000 as upchuck.png Upchuck OM.png Upchuck2.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienGwenAliensUpchuckMurk.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienArrogantBenUltimatrixAliensUpchuckMurk.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienUltimatrixAliensUpchuckMurk.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensSecretOfTheOmnitrixOmnitrixAliensUpchuckPerk.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10AlienForceOmnitrixAliensUpchuck.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixProtectorOfEarthOmnitrixAliensUpchuck.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensOriginalSeriesOmnitrixAliensUpchuck.png PerkMurk Upchuck OV022.png Derp Upchuck For Elyk101 (Base By Slapshot6610 on Dev).jpg Upchuck BoG.png Caleb 13 as Upchuck.png Ultimate Upchuck.jpg The Upchuck of Christmas Future for SWAMPFIREROXXX.png UpchuckFeedbackHaywire.png Upchuck perk by pdf.jpg Upchuck elyk.png UpchuckNorrisRenOmniverseLike.png UpchuckNorrisYellowOmnimax.png Upchuck's.png AlbedoUpchuckPerk.png AlbedoUpchuckMurk.png BTE Upchuck.png Upchuck B23UA Murk.png Upchuck fusion.png|Upchucks(Fused) perk upchuack uaf.png|Perk Upchuck in Alien Force